


Head Canon 2: Q’s Ambivalent (not!) Relationship with Food

by AtoTheBean



Series: Ato's Head Canons [2]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Food, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 14:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19539718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtoTheBean/pseuds/AtoTheBean





	Head Canon 2: Q’s Ambivalent (not!) Relationship with Food

  


When Q gets busy, he doesn’t eat. 

It’s not nerves. It’s not that he’s so anxious he’s not hungry. It’s that he’s so caught up in the work of his mind that the signals of his body don’t make it through to his consciousness. 

Even if he’s famished. Even if those signals are essentially at fire-alarm volume and signally impending doom. 

Q has the capacity to ignore those signals until, abruptly, he is grumpy and ineffective and utterly unable to think and wobbling on his bloody feet.

The minions have learned to place small bits of food — Hobnobs, scones, bloody Mentos if that’s all that’s on hand — on the corner of his desk to keep him going. Along with a spot of tea, of course. It’s not _proper_ Overlord fuel, but it keeps Q going. It keeps him coding or guiding an agent as he absently nibbles at it, completely unaware his body’s need or his employees’ intervention.

But it would be a mistake to take from this the lesson that Q doesn’t _like_ food.

As Bond learns the first time he cooks for the boffin, Q has a deep, abiding, almost spiritual appreciation for good food. He makes sounds consuming it that would make harlots blush.

Or old spies… uh…

Well, let’s just say that when James makes the effort to produce a truly exceptional meal for Q, Q himself becomes (a most willing) dessert.


End file.
